


Baked

by wackkypackk



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackkypackk/pseuds/wackkypackk
Summary: Sal and Larry get high in Larry's car.





	Baked

**Author's Note:**

> My first sally face fic out of many, I'm sure. I adore this game so much, sal makes me weak. 
> 
> Sorry that it's short! I'm just tryna get used to writing these characters but... Enjoy! <3

"You're fuckin' baked, dude," Sally laughed.

"What? So you don't wanna?" Larry looked absolutely hurt that Sal was denying his brilliant idea.

"Like... I love you, but not when you're this lit," Sal stole the joint from his absolutely stoned beloved, taking a drag and hating it the instant his throat started to burn with the taste of the stinky plant. God, Sal hated weed.

"How can you smoke this shit?" Sally laughed again, the smoke leaving his mouth with the chuckles. "It's terrible, and doesn't even get you that high. Paint huffing on the other hand, that's the real shit."

Sally laughed at his own stupid comments and held the blunt out to Larry, wanting to give it back to him. Larry still pouted about Sal rejecting his plans, although Sal is willing to bet Larry can't even remember what those plans are.

"Hey..." Sally called gently.

Larry lazily rolled his head over to look at Sal.

Sally leaned over the car console, closing in on Larry, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "I love you, you fuckin' pothead."

Larry let out a bubbly laugh, grabbing Sal by his neck and bring him back for another kiss.

"You're a brat, Sally Face, but I love you an'... I never wanna stop loving you." Larry planted another sweet kiss on Sal's scarred lips.

Sally just rolled his eyes, putting the blunt in Larry's corny ass mouth.

"Yeah, yeah... Save it for the balcony scene, Romeo."

"Fuck you, Sal," Larry laughed loudly, releasing Sally.


End file.
